Fire needs Ice
by nielleslytherin16
Summary: The WAR is over, and in order for Zuko to be Fire Lord, he must marry his counterpart. will Azula help him? FIND OUT!


**Author's note: Hello guys : I'm back! Hahaha. Well I'm not quite done with my other story, but then I already thought of a plot for my new story w/c is mainly this. But don't worry I would update the next chapter of the other by the end of the week Again, please bare with me for my grammatical errors. Correct me or so. Completely ZUTARA 3**

Chapter 1: PROPHECY

After long years of tragedy, suffering, death, pain, and hatred, peace came to overcome it all. Once again, peace reigned throughout all the four nations. The four nations once again reunited. Katara will soon be proclaimed the queen of the Southern Water bending tribe, and Zuko for Fire Lord as well. But as everything goes onto preparation for Katara's soon proclamation, a couple of conflicts run in the Fire Kingdom.

Zuko, was already excited for the proclamation, but there was something that hindered him from being a Fire Lord, it was a prophecy. A prophecy only to be opened when he was next to be Fire Lord. Zuko opened the scroll and read:

"For Fire to be King, the sun must meet the moon and two hearts must be one." He was in a very difficult manner, he didn't understand the meaning of the prophecy, he read it for about ten times and he could not find out what it meant, so he called for Azula.

Azula read the prophecy, and explained it to Zuko quickly.

"Zuko, this means, you must marry a woman, not of our kind when an eclipse arises and more to that, you must marry the counterpart of the sun." she exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean counterpart of the sun?" he yelled.

"Yes, Zuko you must marry a follower of the moon spirit, to join the moon spirit and the sun spirit, to form an eclipse." She explained.

"And how does this relate to me being the Fire Lord? Isn't this supposed to be the Avatar's job." He huffed.

Azula rolled her eyes and said, "It's related because you are the follower of the Sun spirit, and you are it's next heir for it's nation, and no this is not the Avatar's job!" she shouted. Zuko's face reddened as Azula's face did too.

"So you mean to say, I need to marry water bender?" he shouted once more.

"YES ZUKO! YES!" she exclaimed.

"But why? And who?" he asked.

"Why? I do not know, and who? Uae?"

"She's dead Azula, she's the Moon spirit."

"Oh, right." Azula grinned from embarrassment.

"Then who?" he asked again.

"That other girl, the one that's next to be queen, without royal blood."

"Who? Katara? The Avatar's Water bending friend?" he shouted.

"Yes, her! She could be your wife."

"Azula! Are you once again out of your mind? Do you really think Katara would marry me? Or even just like me? Are you insane? She will never-." Azula cut her brother's nagging.

"of course I am not out of my mind dumbo! You changed Zuko, We changed, the war is done, she cant possibly stay mad at us forever." She said calmly.

"Well, but still it's too hard. She will never forget how Father killed her mother."

"Zuko, that was father, not you or me." She answered.

"I know, but I just can't." he put up a sad face and sighed.

"What? Is this about Mai? Come on Zuko, that was a long time ago, get rid of her, your heart has no more space for her." She said.

"I know, but it's hard Azula, specially when you really do love a person." He said and sighed.

"Tssh. Your so full of drama Zuko, just do this for yourself okay? Its time for a new life." She then hugged Zuko.

"Whatever Azula, you just don't know how it feels." He sighed.

"How it feels? Is this because not a single man ever liked me? Then fine I admit I don't know or care about what it feels, because looking at you it sucks." She sneered.

Zuko, just faced Azula with a sad face, knowing that he somehow offended his sister. Azula then got rid of her anger and talked Zuko back to Katara.

"Zuko, I hear that Katara, will be visiting all nation capitals, before her proclamation, so as soon as she comes, it would be a great opportunity for you." Azula said.

"And when exactly?" he asked

"As uncle says, she'll be coming in a week, don't worry Zuko, I'll help you."

Zuko smiled and joked, "Don't you think she'll get scared of you?" he then laughed.

"I know y appearance can be devouring, but I'll do my best to put on a smile every time just to help you alright?" she grinned.

Zuko gazed into her sister's eyes, and smirked. He was touched by all the thing her sister said, it was very unusual for Azula, to speak, with much care and determination, before all she tried to talk about is dominating all nations, and how father would win the war. But now Zuko, was just amazed by his sister's improvements and change. She loved her dear brother after all.

Azula left the hall and went to her room, it was already night time, he already ate his dinner and went to his room to sleep.

As Zuko entered his room, he took a shower, and jumped right onto his bed, he pulled the covers and closed his eyes. After 20 minutes, he still couldn't sleep he was thinking about how he could persuade Katara to marry him, or better to Love him. It was difficult for him to marry and love his nation's counterpart, he was devastated about the prophecy. After a while, he felt his stress real bad, so he tried to close his eyes and sleep. In his sleep an unusual dream took him in.

He was with Mai, they were at the street of the nation's capital buying flowers of all sorts.

"Zuko dear, I want this." She asked as Mai picked out red and yellow roses.

"Of course, those are very pretty, like you." He smiled.

Mai giggled, and kissed him, he kissed back and they both pulled out, then Zuko gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then the dream was suddenly ended by loud knocks on the door.

"Prince Zuko! It's already past 9 please wake up, you have far more duties to accomplish within this week." Iroh yelled.

"Alright, alright coming uncle!" Zuko shouted

As Zuko took the covers off him, he remembered his dream, it was beautiful he wished he never even woke up. It was too hard for him to let go of Mai, he loved her so dearly he was deeply devoted to her that whenever she comes by to the palace, he does everything to make her like him again.

"Zuko, want some tea before you start your day?" Iroh asked softly with a smile.

"No, im fine uncle, why is it when you wake me up I end up ending a wonderful dream?" he asked a bit angrily.

"Ah, dreaming about Mai again are we?" he laughed.

Zuko sneered, and his face reddened, "Yes! And why are you laughing uncle? Is there something funny?" he raged in anger

Iroh just smirked and answered, "nothing my dear prince. I hear that the water bender will come here tomorrow." Iroh stated.

"Azula, said she'll come next week." He contradicted.

"No, Azula must of hear wrong, she's coming tomorrow." Iroh replied.

"Then I must prepare myself." Zuko huffed.

"For what?" Iroh asked

"For meeting her, for asking her to marry me." He stated

Iroh giggled and smirked, "You'll ask her that soon?"

"Of course, I don't want to spoil the chance." He said

"Oh dear Zuko, don't you want to know her better first before you marry her?"

"No, that would not be necessary uncle I have no time." Zuko said.

Iroh, just grinned and answered, "You have lots of time Zuko, and who said it was not necessary? Of course it is, she would not approve on marrying you if you don't atleast spend time with her and let her learn to love you."

"Oh common uncle, as if I will love her." He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you have to, you cant just force her to marry you, so you can be Fire Lord, you need to earn her trust and her love and as well as she needs to earn yours." Iroh stated, and smiled.

"She needs none of my love, we'll get over this, good day uncle, I'll be going." He answered and left.

Azula, then came in the dinning room with Iroh,

"So uncle, what did he say?" Azula asked politely.

"He said, he'll force her to marry her and he'll give none of his love." Iroh laughed.

Azula laughed as well, despite the bitterness of her brother, she still carried on.

"He'll give it uncle, I know he will, and I bet he'll love Katara more than he loves Mai."

"I know Azula, I know, the time will come." Iroh smiled. "You just have to help him first."

"Of course I will, don't worry uncle, this prophecy will be fulfilled, besides they have a lot of time to fall in love with each other." Azula said.

"One thing for sure, is that when Zuko learns to love Katara, he'll love her like he loved no other." Iroh stated and grinned.

Then Azula smiled and answered, "Yup, and he'll die if he loses her."

Then Azula left as well.

Iroh, then stood up and said to himself, _"I knew that, that young girl loved his brother from the start. And I know Zuko will be happy with Katara." He sighed as he inhaled the fresh wind outside and gazed at the clouds and smiled._

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Guys! Well so how was it? I worked hard on this, well I know it's a bit short but I'll make the second chapter longer I PROMISE please review, and bare with me with my grammatical errors, again REVIEW! And I hope you like it :**


End file.
